


Mal-Parry

by Nomiliy



Series: Cirque du Drabble [7]
Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomiliy/pseuds/Nomiliy
Summary: Mr. Crepsely doesn'tquiteunderstand how Siri works.
Relationships: Larten Crepsley & Darren Shan
Series: Cirque du Drabble [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479779
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Mal-Parry

**Author's Note:**

> 'Mal-Parry' is a poor counter to an attack and is usually accidental. Literally, it translates from French as 'bad parry' meaning the guarding fencer did a poor job countering.

“Darren, I require Siri’s assistance,” Larten called, walking into the prince’s office.

Darren didn’t even look up from his journal. “Mr. Crepsley, Siri isn’t a person, you can just ask to use my phone."

“But I do not need a cell phone, I need Siri to find my sunglasses.”

“Larten, the phone and Siri are the _same thing._ ”

“Can the cell phone locate my sunglasses, then?” He asked with that knowing tone. 

“No, but neither can Siri!” Darren cried.

“Do not speak of her like that, she is a wonderful navigator.”

“Siri, tell Larten to buy his own damn phone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Really, I think he _does_ know how to use Siri, he just likes pressing Darren's buttons...
> 
> If you like what I write or if you have any requests or ideas, come chat with me on [Tumblr~!](https://nomnomiliy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
